Simba's Pride: Kovu's Way
by Sandan1992
Summary: This is my "better" ending of TLK2, where Kovu actually gets a chance to say what he needs to say before he gets cut off by Zira's ambush.  If you felt bad for Kovu, then this is the story for you.  RATED 9.6/10 BY READERS, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

*****Author's Note*****

**!READ FIRST!**

**I, like most fans of the Lion King, preferred the original to the sequel, and after writing my own almost-rewrite of "Simba's Pride" with the involvement of my character, Alex, I realized how much the writers must have absolutely **_**hated**_** Kovu. He did not get a single break in the entire movie until the end, and it bothers me that none of the problems he faced was even his fault. He gets cut off by Simba before he can tell Kiara the truth, then is randomly attacked by Zira before he can really talk to Simba, then… I should remind all of you that Kovu is a **_**highly trained fighter**_**… he is knocked unconscious by a single blow in the very beginning of the fight so he can't even help Simba! I could go on from there about the scar and all sorts of stuff, but those are the main things I have issues with. This story is about how if the writers **_**hadn't**_** hated Kovu, and if he actually got a chance to say what he needed to say **_**before**_** the fecal matter hit the fan. One last thing, the animation in the second movie was waaay worse than the original, so when you read this, know that I used the animators from the original. Enjoy.**

**-Ben**

*****Simba's Pride: Kovu's Way*****

*****Chapter 1***  
**

Kovu paced nervously outside of Priderock's main cave. _He had to tell her today, he couldn't wait any longer!_ But how _could_ he tell her? What was he supposed to say? '_Oh hi Kiara, just thought you should know, I was sent by Zira to kill your father, but I love you now so it's okay right_?' Kovu shook his head, frustrated at his dilemma. No matter how he worded it, it never sounded okay… probably because it _wasn't _okay! He was plotting to kill Simba! How could anyone in the pride ever forgive him of that?

"Kovu?" came a feminine voice from inside the cave.

He groaned inwardly at the sight of his love. _He wasn't ready!_ But he had to try. "Kiara, I need to talk to you…" he was cut off by a sharp growl to his side.

Simba approached the two younger lions with a stern face. "Kiara, I don't want you talking to him!" then his face softened a bit as he continued. "_I_ would like to talk with him."

Kovu breathed a sigh of relief and followed the golden king out into the vast savannah. He needed to tell Kiara the truth, but a little extra time to plan his words couldn't hurt. He listened intently as Simba told the story of Scar. The dark lion was fascinated with the king's version, Scar seemed like a real person, rather than the _ideal god_ that his mother had always made him out to be. The more he listened to Simba, the more he realized the lies that his mother had told him. Scar _wasn't_ as great as she said he was, and even seemed to be the _villain!_ Kovu's head was full of turmoil at his epiphany as he looked at Simba. _Scar's killer._ The monster that needed to be killed in order for Scar's followers to take their rightful place as rulers of Priderock. Kovu understood now, Simba wasn't the villain, Zira was. He, _himself_ was the villain; an assassin sent to destroy the noble king. He shook his head with revulsion at the revelation.

"There was a darkness inside Scar that he couldn't escape… and in the end, it destroyed him."

Kovu frowned. "I've never heard the story of Scar told like that before… he truly was a killer."

Simba smiled softly as he brushed away ash from the charred ground. "Fire is a killer, but sometimes what is left behind can grow better than the generation before… if given the opportunity."

Kovu stared at Simba, shocked at his former enemy's wisdom. SImba had given Kovu the opportunity, and now it was up to him to grow better than Scar had. The truth had to come out.

"Simba…" he began slowly. "I need to tell you something."

"And that is?"

"The truth."

Simba looked at the younger lion curiously, but waited for him to continue.

Kovu stared at the ground, ashamed to look Simba in the eyes. "I was- I was sent here by my mother… to kill you."

The great king's curiosity changed to anger in an instant. He took a step back and snarled dangerously. "I _knew_ you were up to no good." He growled.

"No, Simba, please!" Kovu begged. "I don't want to do it, I _can't_ do it!"

"You are Scar's heir, your mother's son."

"My mother lied to me! She told me that you were a horrible and unworthy murderer of a king, and I can see now that she was _wrong_. She lied about everything! Simba, please."

Simba stared silently at the dark lion for a while before his expression softened. "This isn't just about me, is it?"

Kovu sighed and hung his head again. He was already telling the truth, he might as well tell the _whole_ truth. "Zira's plan was for me to get close to Kiara, so I could get close to you." The anger that crossed Simba's face scared the daylights out of the young lion. "But everything changed! I know it may be hard to believe, but… but I love her." He trailed off quietly beginning to realize the futility of his attempt. Simba would never trust him, especially not after he tried to use Kiara as a _pawn_ in an assassination plot. He sighed deeply, still staring at the ground. It _did _feel better to get it all off his chest.

He waited for Simba to speak, for him to lash out with his claws, or banish him from the Pridelands, but nothing came. "Well?" he asked impatiently, looking up. "Say something!"

A deep and angry growl erupted from Simba's throat and Kovu lowered his eyes again to meet his fate.

"Simba, Simba, Simba…" a sweetly evil voice called.

Kovu looked up to see Simba growling dangerously at a ring of outlanders that had formed around the isolated king.

"Excellent work, Kovu." She purred. "Just as we _always_ planned."

Simba glanced sharply at the dark lion and Kovu froze in horror. If Simba had any sympathy for him before, it had vanished with the arrival of the outlanders. "_No_!" he tried to explain. "I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Attack!" Zira commanded, and the first wave of lionesses lunged out at the king. Simba swatted the first few away, but another made her way onto his back. Simba roared in pain as the attackers drew deep red lines in his fur.

Kovu stared in horror as his family attacked his king. But what was he to do? If he fought alongside Simba, Zira would surely punish him as she had countless times in training for showing weakness. He couldn't disobey his mother, it was unheard of!

Kovu blinked in sudden realization. Simba was not the villain here, _Zira_ was. And everything she had ever taught him, was wrong. _Well, maybe not everything, _he decided. She taught him how to fight pretty well. Kovu roared and leapt at the lioness on Simba's back, knocking her to the ground. He rolled and quickly charged another outlander who was about to strike out at Simba's throat. The lioness froze in shock as Kovu tackled her to the ground and raked his claws across her side.

Kovu let loose a thundering roar at the outlanders who were staring blankly at him. They were shocked at his actions; Kovu was_ their_ assassin, why was he fighting _with _Simba?

Zira growled at her son dangerously. "What are you doing, Kovu?"

Kovu stood his ground in between his family and the wounded Simba. "Don't do this mother." He begged. "He's not the villain you think he is."

"He is SCAR'S MURDURER!" she screamed as she lunged at the dark lion.

Kovu froze at the sight of his mother's charge, in all his training he had never seen her _this_ furious. He flinched as her claws raked across his eye, drawing a deep vertical gash over it. The other lionesses followed suit and soon he was surrounded by familiar, yet angry faces. He had fought these warriors many times before in training, and he knew their tendencies well.

The first lioness' name was Talia, and she came in high, just as she always had before. Kovu ducked low and raked her underbelly as she flew by. Kodata came in next, using her preferred barraged of rakes. Kovu dodged the first few and then blocked a strike solidly, throwing her off balance. He looked back to Simba who was struggling with his own group of attackers. From the look of exhaustion on the king's face, he was wasn't doing too well.

Kovu leapt and threw one of Simba's attackers to the ground. "SIMBA!" he yelled. "Run!"

The great king threw the last lioness off his back and stared at Kovu.

"I said GO!" he repeated, before being tackled by Vitani.

He swatted her away, but she was instantly replaced by another. He looked back and saw Simba disappear over a hill. He continued to fight from his back, but there were simply too many of them. With Simba gone, all their attention and anger was focused on him and him alone. It wasn't long before he was pinned.

"YOU FOOL!" Zira screamed at him. "WE HAD HIM, AND _YOU_ LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Kovu just glared at her. "I did what I thought was right. Simba isn't the villain, _you_ are."

Zira roared furiously and struck him strongly across the head. Kovu struggled to stay awake, but the blow was just too hard. Despite his efforts, he fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

*****Author's Note*****

**Okay, this isn't going to be very long; at the most, three chapters of about this length. And don't worry if you have been following "Nala's Brother: Return to Priderock". It will **_**not**_** affect my updates with that story; I just needed a bit of a refresher from it.**

**-Ben**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Simba's Pride: Kovu's Way*****

*****Chapter 2*****

Simbawalked as quickly as he could through the Pridelands, but his wounds were quite bad. The sun was hot and the air was dry. He pushed on through the pain towards Priderock. He had to warn everyone, _Zira was coming_. This was the first blatant attack she had made since her banishment, and she was going all in. It was a bold move, even for her, to try and decapitate the Pride by killing the king. If she was willing to hurt him, there was not telling what she would do to the rest of the Pride if she got the chance. The golden lion pushed on, though his breath grew ragged and his limbs grew heavy. His wounds still flowed with fresh blood, unable to clot because of his movement. Soon he grew dizzy and collapsed in the hot dust.

"Father!" came a familiar voice.

Simba saw his daughter through his half-closed eyes and tried to speak.

"I… uh."

"Simba, buddy! What happened? Talk to us!"

Had he the strength, he would have smacked the meerkat out of annoyance. "Kovu… Ambush…" he managed to say before unconsciousness overtook him.

Kiara stared in shock as Timon and Pumba carried her father back to Priderock. _Kovu couldn't have…_ she thought to herself. She shook her head and followed them home.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Once back at Priderock, Simba was given time to rest which he took gratefully. When he awoke he felt far better. His wounds had been dressed, he assumed by Rafiki, and he was far less dizzy than before. He looked around to see that Kiara and Nala sat around him. They looked worried, so the great king tried to smile to reassure them.

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

Nala bent down and nuzzled her mate affectionately. "What happened, Simba?" she asked. "Who did this?"

The king's expression darkened as he looked to Kiara. "Kovu lied to us."

"What do you mean?"

"He was sent by Zira to kill me. He used _you_ to get close to me."

Kiara shook her head in disbelief. "No… no! That's not possible! Kovu would never do that!"

Nala stared at the floor darkly and did not speak. She was clearly disappointed in the young lion.

"It's true Kiara, and I'm sorry. But there is something else."

"What?" she yelled angrily. "What _else_ could he have possibly done?"

Simba smiled softly before continuing. "He saved my life."

Kiara and Nala stared at him blankly. "What?"

Simba sighed before he continued. "He told me the truth _before_ Zira showed up, and once the fight started he was right beside me. He's the only reason that I'm here right now, and I owe him my life. He said that he loves you Kiara."

The two lionesses stared in amazement at the king's change of heart.

"Really, Daddy?" Kiara asked softly.

"Yes. But right now, he's in danger. We need to get him out of Zira's clutches and fast." Simba tried to stand and managed to get to his feet after several attempts. His knees shook from the weight, but held.

"I don't think that you're in good enough condition to help _anybody_, Simba." Nala said softly. "Besides, we don't have any idea where they are."

Kiara paced worriedly. "What if he's hurt? What if he needs us?"

"Please, Kiara." Said her mother soothingly. "It won't do any good to worry like that."

The young lioness sighed and hung her head. "I know, but what do we do?"

Simba groaned and laid back down on the floor. "I don't know what we _can_ do."

A blue blur entered the cave quite suddenly and made the king blink as Zazu came to stand at his feet. "Sire! We have a situation!"

"What is it?"

"A lone outsider is on her way here right now! We don't know what she wants."

Simba rose to his feet quickly, despite the pain. "You're sure she's alone?"

The major domo nodded. "Yes Sire, but that's not all. I've been receiving reports from the border that the outlanders are preparing to attack!"

"Have they made any advancements into the Pridelands?"

"Not yet." Zazu said as he shook his head.

Simba was silent for a moment in deliberation before he spoke. "Let's go see what this outlander wants."

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Vitani sped through the open Savannah in haste towards Priderock. As she grew closer to the looming stone, she grew more nervous. It was a crazy idea and she knew it, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. She paused and looked over her shoulder towards the outlands in regret. The lioness returned her sight to Priderock, but instead of the great monument a massive lion loomed over her, flanked by two other lionesses.

Simba roared dangerously; he clearly remembered her face from the ambush. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Vitani looked the wounded king over. Despite his rather severe injuries, Simba was still quite able. "Please," she began. "I need your help."

Kiara and Nala looked at Simba, awaiting his reply.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Vitani, and I'm Kovu's sister."

Kiara's expression softened at the revelation, but Simba maintained his cautiousness. "Is he why you are here?"

Vitani shook her head out of internal conflict. "I didn't know who to turn to … Kovu is in trouble."

Vitani's relation to Kovu may not have been enough to soften the king, but this was. "_Where is he?"_

"Mother wanted him dead, but she didn't want to see it; she said he wasn't _worthy_ to die in front of her. She sent him to the elephant graveyard with some of the others to be executed! Please… I wouldn't blame you if you refused to help me but Kovu needs you. He risked his life to protect you and now he's going to _die_ because of it! You NEED to-"

Simba cut her off. "I'll help you. Let's go." He took a step forward, but was cut off by the two lionesses at his side.

"Sorry, Daddy." kiara told him. "But you're too hurt right now."

Nala nodded in agreement. "Besides, if Zira _does_ attack, we will need you here to lead the fight."

Simba growled in frustration and shook his head violently. He knew they were right, but didn't like it one bit. "Fine." He answered concisely. "But I suppose you two plan on going?"

Kiara nodded. "We'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I'm your father; it's my job to worry."

"Are you going to worry about me?" Nala asked playfully.

Simba chuckled. "Of course I will. But really, be careful out there."

Kiara and Nala nodded and followed after Vitani.

Simba watched them leave hesitantly. He felt like he should have been concerned over Vitani's loyalty, for all they knew she was leading them into a trap. But the way she acted was all wrong. Simba may have found it difficult to tell when people were _lying_, but it was always clear to him when they were telling the full and absolute truth. He had seen it when Scar told him the truth about his father's death and again when Kovu revealed his true identity as an assassin. Now he saw it again in Vitani. She was scared for her brother, and it showed in her actions. No, he decided. She was no threat.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kovu stumbled in the loose dirt at his feet; he was still groggy from being unconscious, not to mention the minor injuries he received in the fight.

"Keep moving." demanded Nuka from a few feet behind him.

Kovu looked around at his family members that had been given the task of executing him; Nuka was the only one who seemed alright with it. Madia and Suno, the other two guards seemed torn about their task; they kept their eyes to the ground and avoided Kovu at all costs. Killing their former friend wasn't something they truly wanted to do, but Zira had given the order.

"Don't do this, guys." Kovu tried. "You don't understand."

Nuka snarled. "We understand that _you_ were too weak to carry out your mission! always _said _they should have sent me! But _nooooo_, send the _chosen_ one." He growled sarcastically.

"Madia, Suno…" Kovu tried again. "You _know_ me, this isn't a decision I made lightly, but the fact is that we're on the wrong side!"

"Kovu-" Madia bagan hesitantly before Nuka cut her off.

"Don't talk to him, he's our prisoner!"

Madia sharply returned her gaze to the ground, but stole an upward glance at Kovu. He could see in her eyes that she was sorry, but he could also see her fear of Nuka and Zira. He understood; it took every fiber of his nerve to go against his mother. He thought about his decision as he limped across the plains. He was going to _die_ for his disobedience, but he was alright with it; Simba was safe and so was Kiara and that was what mattered. He was proud of his sacrifice, though he still wished he could help his fellow outlanders.

They were just about at the elephant graveyard when a roar split the still air. The execution group looked up to a small rock not too far away to see Vitani atop of it with a pair of two other lionesses.

"Tani? Kiara? Nala?" Kovu asked in disbelief. It was a grouping that he never thought to see. Vitani was Kiara's _complete_ opposite and it was strange.

"What are you doing here Vitani?" asked Nuka angrily. "And with _them_."

Vitani was equally furious with her brother. "We're here for Kovu! Hand him over and we won't damage your _already_ mangy pelt."

Kiara growled dangerously and stepped forward "I will _rip_ you to _shreds_ if you don't let him go." she hissed coldly.

Kovu blinked, he had never seen his love this close to violence before; it was _hot_. However, his thoughts were cut off by Nuka when he tackled his already captive brother. Under the extra weight, Kovu's injured leg gave out and he fell painfully to the dusty ground with a loud grunt.

Nuka poised his claws to rip out his brother's throat. "Stay back!" he said angrily, his voice cracking nervously as he spoke. "I'll do it!"

"You do it, and it's all over." Vitani warned dangerously. One look into her cold eyes could have made a boulder melt from fear.

Kovu grunted in pain as Nuka pressed into his injured side with his knee. "Madia, Suno!" he called to the other guards. "You don't have to do this! Please!"

The two outlanders looked at each other hesitantly and back to their friend in indescision.

Nuka was getting increasingly nervous; he knew that Vitani meant every word of what she said, but he also had _no_ intention of giving Kovu up. He had wanted to do this for _sooo_ long and no one was going to ruin it for him. He looked down at his trapped brother and smiled. "You know Kovu," he whispered. "I have dreamt of this day since you were born. The day when everyone _else_ would see you for what you _really_ are. _Weak."_ Nuka raised his claws back to deliver the killing blow and Kovu closed his eyes to meet his fate.

The blow never came, instead Kovu felt the weight of his brother be thrown off of him and away to the side. He looked over expecting to see Vitani or Kiara wrestling his brother to the ground, but instead he saw his two _other_ friends. Madia and Suno struck out aggressively at the thin lion and knocked him to the ground. He was about to get up, but Suno struck him again.

"YOU TRAITORS!" Nuka screamed furiously.

Kovu rose to his feet and met Kiara's nuzzle. "Thanks." He said to the trio. "You saved my life."

Nala smiled. "We weren't about to lose you."

Kovu nodded and walked over to his brother who lay on the floor. "Go home Nuka." He told him bluntly. "It's over."

The smaller lion glared at Kovu, but lowered his head. "Yes… I think I'll do that." he walked slowly around Kovu, keeping an eye on his now mortal enemy.

Kovu looked to Madia and Suno and smiled at them in thanks. But their returned smiles changed sharply to alarm as Nuka leapt at his brother again.

This time, Kovu was ready. He dropped to the ground and thrust his hind legs upward into Nuka's underside, launching him into a large rock that jutted from the dirt. He hit with a sickening crack and fell to the ground in a limp mass.

Vitani ran to see his condition and after a moment of examination she reached a diagnosis. "He's dead." She said simply.

Kovu shook his head in horror. _He had just killed his brother!_ He was a monster.

"Kovu," Vitani said softly. "It's okay, you did the right thing. It wasn't your fault, _he _lunged at you."

He knew she was right, but it was still difficult for him to wrap his mind around. Nuka was dead, and if it hadn't been for him, he would still be alive.

Kiara brushed up against her love affectionately. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Kovu nodded and stood a little straighter from her support. "We need to go." He said, intentionally changing the subject. "My mother is planning an attack."

Kiara nodded. "Maybe we can stop it."

Madia looked to Nala and Kiara. "Maybe we can help. If we can convince enough of our pride _not_ to fight, we might be able to turn the whole thing around."

"Alright then." Kovu said in agreement. "Let's go."

*****Author's Note*****

**Moving right along with this; like I said, it will only be a few chapters. So far, I'm pretty happy with it, and I hope all of you enjoy it as well.**

**-Ben**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Simba's Pride: Kovu's Way*****

*****Chapter 3*****

The group of mixed prides raced across the darkening savannah back towards Priderock. They reached the monument in reasonable time, only to find the place deserted.

"Where is everybody?" Kiara asked to no one in particular.

Nala glanced inside a nearby cave for any sign of anyone. "Simba must have left to meet Zira. He wouldn't have left if they hadn't gotten really close."

Vitani nodded darkly. "She wanted to begin the battle after the sunset, so she's probably almost here by now."

"Your highness!" a cry came from a nearby tree. Zazu flew to the ground in front of Nala, looking worriedly at the outlanders.

"Don't worry, they're on our side." Nala explained. "Where is Simba?"

The major domo quickly got over the four outlanders. "He led the lionesses to the fields to the east of the canyon. He wanted to meet Zira on his own terms."

Nala nodded. "Thank you, Zazu." She turned away from her informant. "Well?" she asked openly.

Kovu grinned; his wounds were feeling a bit better from their run home. "Let's go."

The others needed no further encouragement, not even Vitani, Madia, or Suni. The lionesses may have been solid supporters of Zira before, but she had crossed the line. When she ordered the execution of her own _son,_ it was clear how much she really cared for them as a family. And besides, Kovu was Zira's most highly trained and devoted warrior; if _he_ was convinced of Simba's decency enough to _fight_ his own mother, then what he had to say was probably worth listening to. They followed the Pridelanders out to the plains, and soon came within sight of the battlegrounds.

It was a chaotic frenzy of fighters that blended in with each other. Even as the rapidly approaching group closed the distance, it was extremely difficult to tell who was on whose side. All were soaking wet from the now falling rain, and most were splattered with mud from the torn up ground.

Simba was dealing with a handful of outlanders and doing quite well despite his injuries. He knocked one lioness to the side and threw another from his back. He was too preoccupied with his immediate attackers that he failed to see Zira winding up for a lunge that would likely end the king's life. Just as the evil lioness prepared to leap out, Kovu entered the fray and leapt out to meet her.

The mother and son met in midair and went sprawling across the mud. Kovu rolled, ignoring the returning pain, and let loose a deafening roar that froze the entire battle. All eyes looked at the returned lion, unsure as to what would happen.

"STOP!" Kovu yelled at the fighting prides. "THIS IS CRAZY!

Kiara approached her love and yelled in agreement. "We _don't_ have to do this!"

"Kiara!" Simba exclaimed in surprise. "You shouldn't be here, go home!"

"Daddy, this has to stop!"

Simba shook his head sadly. "You don't understand. Even _if_ we stop, _they_ won't."

Kovu shook his head in disagreement. "You're wrong Simba, we will. Kiara is right!" he said turning to the other outlanders. "We don't have to do this!"

"Stand aside Kovu!" Zira hissed dangerously, backed by several angry lionesses.

"No!" he cried in protest. "You all need to listen to me! I lived with the Pridelanders; I got to know who they _really _are, and they _are not_ who you think they are!"

Several of the outlanders exchanged unsure glances. Even as a failure sentenced to death, Kovu was _still_ quite influential to most of the pride. They allowed him to continue.

"My mother _lied _to all of us! She doesn't care about anything but killing Simba, and she fed us lies to get us to be the same way as her."

"Step aside, Kovu." Zira repeated dangerously. "No one here is going to listen to you."

The dark lion looked at his fellow outlanders to verify the validity of her statement, and one look at their faces revealed more indecision than Zira chose to acknowledge.

Kiara turned to his family to address them. "Please," she said pleadingly. "What difference do you see between us? We _are _you, and we don't want to fight."

Vitani nodded and stepped up alongside her brother. "This has to stop."

"Vitani!" Zira exclaimed at the realization of her daughter's change in heart. "What are you doing?"

"Kovu and Kiara are right, mother. We are no different from them."

Zira's eyes gleamed. "If _you_ stand in our way, then _you_ will die as well."

Madia and Suni stood a little taller. "You'll have to fight us as well then." They told the evil lioness.

"Then we'll kill you too!" she spat furiously.

Kovu watched in amazement as the other outlanders exchanged glances, and one by one walked over to stand with the other defectors.

"Where are you all going?" Zira roared. "Get back here and fight! Reclaim your destiny!"

"No, mother." Kovu said calmly. "We don't need to fight in order to fulfill ourselves."

Simba took a step forwards. "It's over Zira. It's time to put the past behind us."

"IT'S NEVER OVER!" she screamed, then in a near whisper. "This is for _you_ Scar!" With that, she lunged out in a desperate attempt to kill Simba in a single strike.

To Kovu's horror, Kiara launched herself at his insane mother and met her in midair. The two lionesses went rolling across the dust and down the steep slope that quickly fell off into the deep canyon.

"KIARA!" kovu yelled simultaneously with Simba as they raced to the edge to see Kiara holding onto the stone quite well, and actually trying to _help_ the lioness that tried to kill her!

"Hold on Kiara!" Nala cried as the two lions quickly descended to where the princess was holding on to.

"Zira," she pleaded. "Give me your paw! I'll help you."

The evil lioness swore aloud as she slipped farther down the sheer face. With a final lunge, she lashed out at Kiara in an attempt to pull her down with her. Kiara watched in shock as her attempt at sisterhood was shattered by the claws that reached for her face. Zira grinned broadly as she realized her success. Her claws met Kiara's shoulder and pulled her down.

A strong grip caught the falling lioness before she fell too far off the ledge. Kiara looked up sharply to see Kovu holding her other paw. Behind him, her father supported them both as an anchor.

"We've got you." Kovu said calmly, though his eyes revealed his sheer panic at the situation.

Kiara grimaced at the pain from Zira's weight as the lioness pulled down with all her might. She roared in pain and exertion as she ripped her paw back from the treacherous lioness. Zira's claws ripped across Kiara's shoulder, gouging deep lines in her flesh, and fell backwards off the ledge.

Kiara watched her fall from the stone and saw a strange look in her eyes. She didn't fear her impending death, nor did she appear remorseful. Instead, her eyes were filled with a deep and complete hatred for all the lions that remained atop the cliff.

The princess shook her head as Zira disappeared behind a ledge farther down the cliff. She felt bad for the lioness, but also understood that there was nothing more she could have done.

Simba and Kovu smiled softly as they helped her to the top of the cliffs.

"Are you okay?" Kovu asked quietly, clearly seeing the turmoil inside his love.

She shook her head. "No… I'm sorry. I couldn't save her."

Simba put his arm around his daughter and pulled her close. "You did everything you could have."

Kovu nodded in agreement. "My mother _chose_ her fate. She had a darkness in her that she couldn't escape." He said as he remembered Simba's words about Scar.

Kiara nodded softly and looked up at the mix of Pridelanders and outlanders that surrounded them. "Well, at least we stopped a war."

Simba smiled and turned to Kovu. "I never got a chance to thank you for saving me, Kovu, so thank you." Kovu smiled and nodded in appreciation before the king continued to the prides. "Now let's go home. _All_ of us."

The unified pride smiled in acceptance and began the trek home. As they walked, enemies that had fought each other on the battlefield began to engage each other in friendly conversation. The sight of the two prides, united in friendship brought a smile to both Simba's and Kovu's faces. They turned to each other, still smiling.

Suddenly, Simba's expression dropped. "Kiara, Nala!" he called.

The two lionesses had been talking quietly farther back. "Yes daddy?" she answered as they fell into step beside the two lions.

Simba sighed. "I know that you both really like each other," he said to Kovu and Kiara. "But I think we need to have this talk sooner rather than later."

Nala smirked to herself at the expression of horror that appeared on Kovu's face. _He wasn't going to go there. Please don't go there,_ the dark lion prayed silently.

"We need to talk about _cubs_." The king continued. "I don't want you two to get too far ahead of yourselves and I think you need to slow down a little."

_He went there!_ Kovu died a little on the inside as he lowered his head in horror. _His mate's father was talking to him about mating!_

"But _daddy_…" Kiara said pleadingly, making Kovu look up sharply. "We _love_ each other, and we've got it all planned out!"

Kovu looked back and forth in horror from the shocked King and Queen. _They had NEVER talked about this!_ The mere thought of cubs made the dark lion queasy.

"_What?"_ Simba said quietly.

Kiara nodded. "We figured that if we started now, we could have the cub by the end of the rainy season. Wouldn't it be cool to have a grandson?" she asked enthusiastically.

Kovu just stared in sheer dismay. He was banished, he knew it. That is, if Simba didn't kill him first, and from the look on the great lion's face, it was a distinct possibility.

Kiara looked calmly back and forth between her father, mother, and mate. She let them sit in a moment of silence before bursting out into laughter. "I'M KIDDING!" she cried in between laughs.

Simba and Kovu just stared at her blankly while Nala started to laugh as well.

"That's not funny." The two lions said simultaneously.

"Oh please," Nala giggled. "The look on both of your faces was just priceless."

"It's okay Daddy," Kiara smiled. "We understand what you're saying and yes, we'll slow down a bit."

Simba smiled, but Kovu still wasn't satisfied. "What about _me_? I was _twice_ as scared as he was!"

Kiara giggled and licked Kovu's muzzle affectionately. "I'm sorry Kovu. We won't have cubs until we're ready."

Kovu sighed out of relief and nuzzled her back. "Thank you."

"I _do_ like the Name Akido though." She whispered in his ear, making everyone laugh."

*****Final Author's Note*****

**!PLEASE READ!**

**I'm sorry that this is only three chapters long, but that's the nature of picking up near the end of the movie. This was a ton of fun for me to write, and from all the great reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed it as well; all of your comments are what makes my day.**

**As I mentioned in "Nala's Brother: Return to Priderock," I'm about to start a new story called  
"Turncoat" and I'm really excited about it. If you liked "A second Chance" chances are you'll like this one as well. Keep your eyes open!**

**One last thing that I'd appreciate when you comment is if you would leave a number rating on the 1-10 scale. '1' being unworthy of even being on this site, and '10' being movie/book quality. It has just been kind of annoying for me because you all say "great" (which I really appreciate) but I don't know if that means a 6 or a 10. I'm just curious as to where I lie with this story and with my others.**

**-Ben**


End file.
